Wings of a Butterfly
by bandanaye
Summary: Sebastian had never before been drawn to someone so innocent. But when a secret is given, and that someone turns out to be broken, Sebastian finds he'll never be able to let go. Modern AU. SxC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello~finally posting again! So this'll be a** modern AU.** Please read and enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Wings of a Butterfly

Chapter One

* * *

Taking hold of the quivering form beneath him by the hips, Sebastian sensually traced bruises with his tongue.

Ciel gasped and fell to his forearms, his face flushed and his arousal weeping as his boyfriend worked down the blotched expanse of his back. Each bruise that was pressed upon elicited a small pain, but small kisses to each one soothed the skin, bringing him more pleasure.

Sapphire eyes slipped close and Ciel whimpered as large hands roamed over his ass, making his toes curl. Sweat beaded upon his forehead as his legs were softly nudged apart, Sebastian's tongue never ceasing its journey along his skin.

Hot breath against his entrance made Ciel nearly lose it, but it was the tongue he had come to love so much that undid him. A breathy moan escaped his lips, only to be smothered into the naked mattress. His spine curved as he pressed back for more, never-minding the small aches it caused.

There was something they were supposed to actually be doing, but Ciel had lost track of the time the minute Sebastian pushed him onto the bed. His mind was so muddled now; he couldn't recall anything of importance other than encouraging his boyfriend to probe deeper.

The warmth left his rear for but a moment until Sebastian draped himself over Ciel. His knees trembling, Ciel lightly clawed at the mattress as his boyfriend took to nibbling his ear at the same moment he gripped his throbbing erection.

"Baby…" came the lust-drowned call, making Ciel shudder the moment he felt Sebastian start to slowly rut against his inner thigh.

The heat within his body only swelled as the same name was whispered again and again into his ear, the hand gripping him stroking slower and slower.

"P-please…" Ciel begged, one of hands moving to grasp Sebastian's, the tips of his fingers folding into the grooves of the other's knuckles. "Please, Seb-Sebastian…!"

Allowing their hands to lace together, the elder finally stopped his teasing and captured Ciel's mouth in a hot and languid kiss. His free hand moved along the boy's side, intending to roll him over, but Ciel dug his knees into the mattress firmly, silently telling him no. Understanding, and with one last lick to a smooth lower lip, Sebastian moved back.

Most of the pain was not caused by his boyfriend. Ciel tried with all his might to loosen his shoulders as he felt his bottom half spread, but the pleasure was too much to handle all at once. He pressed the side of his face into the bed, surrounding his head with thin arms and sighing as he felt a hand gently run up his spine, wordlessly asking if he was okay.

A roll of the hips was enough to encourage Sebastian to start moving. He was careful to begin though, not wanting to cause Ciel any more pain. Yet within moments all his worried thoughts were wiped clean from his mind as he focused on the heat, the tension, and the absolute pleasure.

Ciel cried out with each thrust that hit his center of pleasure. His eyes were closed and his brows knit together as he pushed back in time to his boyfriend, his breaths completely ragged and hot against the moist fabric. "M-more…Se-Sebas-tian…mmh!"

Pumping Ciel to his own thrusts, Sebastian could feel the heat which had pooled in his belly starting to coil with vigor. His boyfriend was starting to noticeably unravel beneath him as he quickened their pace, causing Ciel to tense with a gasp before arching his slicked body against his own.

Ciel was the one to come first, crying out Sebastian's name so sweetly that said boyfriend couldn't hold back any longer. Stiffening in the height of his pleasure, Sebastian released, forgetting to be mindful of his grip on Ciel's slender hips.

Cradling his boyfriend into the curve of his own body, Sebastian calmed his breathing slowly as he wrapped his arms around Ciel's thin waist. Their body heat mingling pleasantly, they merely enjoyed one another's presence in their afterglow. It was when Sebastian's eyes were starting to droop that Ciel turned to face him.

Those large blue eyes that he had come to adore were still hazy, but Sebastian could tell that Ciel was far from slipping off into blissful sleep. He ran a hand through damp slate blue locks. "What is it, baby?" he murmured, leaning ever so slightly to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

Cuddling further into the broad chest with a content sigh, Ciel replied drowsily, "You haven't even finished unpacking…"

* * *

The aroma of grilled cheese had filled the apartment by the time Ciel came out of the bedroom, cleanly washed and dressed in fresh clothes. Late afternoon sunlight lit most of the apartment, but Sebastian had turned on the two lamps that had been previously unpacked, as well as having flicked the kitchen lights on.

Going to the small round table Ciel slumped down in a chair and watched as Sebastian moved this way and that, placing two glasses and two plates on the table, and then flipping their cheesy meal in the frying pan. He smiled softly to himself, loving the way his boyfriend moved about so fluidly.

"You brought your toothbrush, right?" Sebastian asked over his shoulder.

Ciel nodded, pulling one of his legs up onto the chair so his knee was pressed between his chest and the edge of the table. "I can eat grilled cheese, you know," he replied.

Sebastian huffed with a smile. Ciel often told him he was like a worried mother; Sebastian had only just turned eighteen. "I hardly think your mother would want to pay for new braces if you get yours all messed up by eating something sticky."

Ciel shrugged. The long relationship with his braces was almost over anyway.

Letting his boyfriend concentrate on his cooking, Ciel glanced to the living room. Boxes were piled all around, some open, others still taped up and labeled. Sebastian's mother and father had been here early in the morning to help unload the family van and heavier furniture. Ciel had come around noon to help but his mere presence apparently became a happy distraction for Sebastian.

While Sebastian's actual birthday had only been less than two weeks ago, the notion of him having his own apartment had been in the works for months. From what he was told, Sebastian's parents even encouraged him to move out. Not because they didn't want him around – their son already had the desire to leave. He craved his own independence, and thought that the earlier he started, the better off he'd be in the long run.

Ciel didn't think that it was an entirely bad idea. Although Sebastian was still a senior in high school, a transition now would be beneficial to when he started college. He already had a steady job at a close-by convenient store, which helped pay some of the rent and bills. Of course he wasn't entirely left to fend for himself, for his parents had decided to help him until he was at least halfway through college.

The sound of Sebastian pouring their drinks brought Ciel back to dinner. Sitting tight, he waited until both plates were covered with the warm sandwiches. When his boyfriend sat down, he offered a small smile before digging in to the scrumptious meal.

"Are you staying over?" Sebastian asked.

Chewing, Ciel shook his head. "I told mum I'd come home," he replied through half a mouthful, ignoring the sappily-adoring smile which widened his boyfriend's face. Curling even more on the chair, he changed the subject. "When are you gonna finish unpacking?"

Sebastian shrugged, lazily glancing around the cluttered living space. "I have to work tomorrow so…"

"And Monday, too?"

"Through Thursday."

Sebastian didn't miss the way those blue gems attached to the table, or how Ciel suddenly became fixated to his half-eaten grilled cheese sandwich. He felt guilt for all but a minute, but he knew Ciel understood the situation.

Standing and leaving his food on the plate, Sebastian went to his boyfriend. Catching the boy's chin and tilting it up and back, he pressed a warm and reassuring kiss to Ciel's lips. He was sure it wouldn't completely quell Ciel's sadness, but it was the best he could offer for now. Sebastian would do anything to lift that gloomy expression from Ciel's delicate face.

"Are you free Friday night?" he asked, closing his eyes as fingers hesitantly gripped the collar of his loose shirt, gently tugging him back. Ciel initiated the kiss this time, and Sebastian felt the passion the boy would so often hide away in it.

"Saturday would be better," Ciel sighed in a whisper. Sebastian frowned and moved to pull his chair closer so he could sit next to his boyfriend. He wanted to protest, suggest they meet somewhere in school – but he knew Ciel wouldn't have any of that.

A week.

He wouldn't be the only one to dislike it, and they'd gone through it before. Sebastian knew this would happen the moment he signed the papers for the apartment, he knew he would have to ask for more hours. But he had the hope it would get better over time.

Smiling at his own thoughts, Sebastian nodded. "It's a date."

* * *

Sitting in the nurse's office was not something unfamiliar to Ciel. He had grown to find the thin, lumpy and cold beds comfortable. The antiseptic smell had gone away, and the two nurses themselves had become more tolerable with each visit. In a way, the small office which echoed terrible eighties music had become a haven of sorts to Ciel.

Today's case had been the usual "accident" in gym class. Sports were never his forte and it somehow only seemed just to punish him for his lack of ability. A rowdy game of indoor lacrosse ended in a rather large gash on his arm and an achy spot under his jaw. Currently the middle-aged nurse was speculating whether or not he'd need stitches.

He hoped to be spared of another walk-in visit. Ciel knew the moment that itchy thread was woven through his skin that he would stop at nothing to pick it out.

Popping small bubbles with the gum she chewed, the nurse clucked her tongue and informed Ciel that stitches wouldn't be of issue. Some antibiotic ointment and bandages would do him just fine. The sophomore inwardly hissed when she brought an alcohol soaked cotton swab down on his open wound, but the pain subsided with the ointment, then tight dressing. She assessed his jaw quickly, asking if there was anything uncomfortable in his mouth before dismissing it as a harmless bruise which would come later.

While his nurse disappeared around the corner to fill out some paperwork, Ciel flopped back, his head hitting the stationary pillow with a small whoosh. Closing his eyes and counting the number of times his arm throbbed in the tight binding, Ciel wondered how Sebastian would take his new injuries.

He missed his boyfriend so much. Sure, they sometimes passed one another in the hallways – Victoria High was hardly a bustling urban school – but Ciel couldn't do much. He supposed it was his own fault, being too afraid to let anyone know of their relationship. His mother didn't know, and Ciel had half a mind to think Sebastian's parents had been left in the dark as well.

A week was nothing. Ciel had gone a whole month without seeing Sebastian before. Yet Ciel couldn't deny the fact he had fallen and scraped his knees. Battered not only on the outside, Sebastian had been the one who offered him a hand.

Needless to say, he had taken it and held tight.

* * *

Sebastian had kept his mouth shut all Saturday, forcing himself to accept that Ciel was alright despite the black and blue colored bruise spread along his jaw. But as they lounged on his couch, half listening to a movie in the dark, Sebastian found his fingers wandering down from gently petting his boyfriend's silky hair back to lightly tracing the firm yet discolored skin.

Ciel didn't seem to mind, appearing from Sebastian's view to be nearly half asleep by the way his eyes drooped. So Sebastian continued his gentle caressing, tracing the jaw and down Ciel's neck, content to feel his boyfriend's heart and relaxed breathing against his own.

"Can you tell me where you got this one?" The words flew from his mouth in a quiet murmur, his hand already back up and tracing the damage. If he hadn't known Ciel any better, he would have missed the small tension which gripped the smaller body.

The television continued to fill the silence between them as Ciel refused to say anything. Sebastian sighed, deciding to press the issue.

This caused Ciel to turn into the couch, more or less smashing his face against Sebastian's left arm. "Just drop it – I'm fine," came the tired answer.

Bending himself forward and hugging his boyfriend close as he buried his nose in Ciel's hair, Sebastian whispered, "I just want to help, baby." He pressed a kiss to the exposed temple and felt Ciel relax.

Reluctantly sitting back against the armrest meant he had done as Ciel asked. Sebastian didn't like it, but he didn't want to push Ciel. His boyfriend had already opened up so much to him in so little time, so he couldn't possibly ask for more. He would have to bite his tongue a little longer.

Sebastian quit holding his attention to the movie Ciel had turned back around to watch. Instead he thought, wrapping his arms around Ciel protectively.

Sometimes he felt as if he were in love with a butterfly. They were lovely, light and graceful, and so vibrant with color and beauty. But Sebastian had learnt that even the most beautiful butterflies had many weaknesses. They were so fragile, so easily damaged by the wind which helped them soar high in the sky. A simple rain could wash them of all color. It didn't matter how tough his Ciel acted on the outside, Sebastian knew what lay underneath.

Sebastian had resolved to protect and nurture his little blue butterfly, even if it were he who would end up hurt.

Ciel had fallen asleep long before the credits rolled up the screen. Curled up with his head pillowed by Sebastian's stomach, Sebastian flicked off the television before gathering up his slumbering boyfriend and heading to the bedroom for a comfortable night's sleep.

* * *

A/N:Shall I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Wings of a Butterfly

Chapter Two

* * *

Ciel never had the pleasure of a tenth birthday party. That day had been reserved for a funeral instead.

Vincent Phantomhive had been on the top of the business world. He had successfully advanced his father's small Funtom Company, providing wealth, happiness, and security to his family. It hadn't been easy, but he had inherited the work while he was young. By the time his only son turned three, his business was thriving like never before.

There were many who wished to bring him down, but Vincent had been able to stave off his competitors every time. Yet in lieu of this, it was a simple car accident which ended his life.

Investigators thoroughly searched the scene the moment Vincent had been identified. Rachel Phantomhive had been informed that nothing suspicious had been found, and that it was, indeed, an accident, but the media had run away with the idea of conspiracy anyhow.

After her husband's death, Rachel severed all ties to the company, hardly wanting the enormous legacy, responsibility, and attention. So the company fell to the vice president, who in turn made many poor decisions until Funtom was forced to file bankruptcy.

So it was with her darling little Ciel and what money she and Vincent had saved away that she moved to live with her sister in America. The two of them stayed with the physician, waiting for their papers to process as well as until the waters cleared of any lingering publicity.

Rachel had purchased a modest home in a small town; a far cry from her sister's small apartment in the large, bustling city by the sea. It wasn't an easy transition – relearning how to drive, budgeting monthly payments of all sorts, helping her son adjust – but over the course of a year and a half things began to smooth out for the pair.

Despite his father's tragic death and his mother's slow recovery, Ciel had healed fairly well. He had spent an enormous amount of his time with his aunt Ann, who helped him cope. He became very attached to her during their stay, and was rather sad to leave.

His mother enrolled him in a public school – Victoria Central. It was small and very unlike his private tutors' way of teaching. However, his instructors and fellow students were kind enough, always asking what it was like when he lived in England, for they all seemed to admire his accent very much. Ciel never truly made any close friends, still new to the school and too shy, but he always made a point to put his best foot forward and be as kind and sincere as he could possibly be.

It was a little after his thirteenth birthday that things started to change. Braces had been slapped on his teeth and his classmates started to push him around. He wasn't growing as fast as the others and his shyness was beginning to set him back. The accent they all once found adorable was suddenly cocky and fake.

And then there was the matter of his mother.

From the moment his father was announced dead, Ciel had noticed the change in his mother. Rachel had always been quiet and reserved, always taking the worst in stride but never letting it get to her. Ciel knew she loved Vincent with all her heart and would never so much as hurt a fly. He had always looked up to his mother and her silent strength to keep going. But something had changed that terrible day, Ciel knew it.

He was proven correct the first night she hit him.

* * *

Ciel woke with a silent gasp. The terror was still flashing before his eyes and he wasn't sure whether the night's absolute silence made him feel uneasy or not. Rolling onto his side and finding that he wasn't as sore as he thought he'd be, he curled closer to Sebastian's warm body and inhaled his boyfriend's comforting scent.

His minimal noise must have wakened Sebastian anyway; he was a notoriously light sleeper, and again Ciel wasn't sure whether or not that could be used to his advantage. He didn't have time to dwell on that though as arms slowly snaked around him, pulling him closer yet.

"Something wrong?" Sebastian murmured drowsily, still coming to. Ciel's silence was what alerted him, and Sebastian brushed back Ciel's bangs, his eyes darting to the red lights of his alarm clock. Three thirty-three a.m.

When Sebastian thought his boyfriend would remain quiet, Ciel sighed. "Another dream," he whispered, his tongue swelling in his mouth. He felt bad for waking Sebastian.

Scooting down a little and shifting so he faced Ciel fully, Sebastian kissed the boy's forehead tenderly. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, knowing not to push Ciel too much on this one. He didn't want to make an acquaintance with his couch again.

To Sebastian's relief, Ciel nodded.

"The usual?"

Luminescent blue eyes shone in the darkness. "The usual."

Sebastian took to brushing his fingers over Ciel's face, over his eyes, along his cheeks, under his chin, and over his lips. The boy was quick to relax, sighing with security and trust. Yet before nodding off against a bare shoulder and flat pillow, their hands found one another and laced together underneath the comforter.

* * *

Sebastian had been in his last year of junior high when he first saw Ciel. Cheerful but quiet, the young English boy was adorable to all, and Sebastian had been no exception. He made no advances, for he was unsure of himself, but he did keep an eye on the innocent boy.

Through the far and few in between whispers, Sebastian had learned that Ciel was a terribly smart student, albeit quite shy. Yet he was willing to help others and seemed to never be afraid of those who grew jealous of his intelligence.

He had often wondered why Ciel came to America, to their small town in the middle of nowhere; some rumored that Ciel's father had been murdered, forcing him and his remaining family to flee from the residing danger. Others said Ciel was actually an orphan who lived with foster parents. Sebastian didn't believe these outrageous stories, but he was curious all the same, always jumping on the subject when it was brought up.

It was when they were half way through their school year, Sebastian in his second year in high school, Ciel in his last in junior high, that the former was able to catch a glimpse of the younger student. The sight of Ciel had become rather rare, much to Sebastian's distress, but this particular sight had frozen the sophomore.

Whether it was in the way Ciel held himself, or how dull his eyes had become, Sebastian noticed a drastic change. He couldn't possibly guess what had happened, or what was wrong. He had faith that Ciel would be stronger than some kids picking on him, so what was it?

Sometimes Sebastian worried about how much he thought of the eighth grader. He hardly knew the kid, yet he was absolutely captivated by Ciel's innocence gone awry. He thought up every possible scenario he could, yet nothing seemed to add up or appear plausible in his mind. He would have to keep his peace for the time being.

It was the very beginning his junior year and Ciel's freshman when Sebastian finally came to the student he had fascinated himself with. He wanted to know more about Ciel, to understand why the happy glow had left his being. Quietly but boldly, Sebastian had asked Ciel out.

The immediate response was a whispered "yes", followed by an "although I hardly know you".

From there Sebastian learned nearly everything. Time passed so quickly, and his curiosity turned into full-blown affection and care that he never thought would actually blossom. Ciel was quiet and reserved around him at first, but over time he became comfortable and warmed up. They let one another have a secret or two, they tried kissing, and they eventually whispered and did things which made Ciel blush hotly. Sebastian wouldn't have had it any other way.

But the day Ciel told Sebastian why he had so many bruises was the day Sebastian knew he truly loved his smart and gentle boyfriend. He didn't know what to say at first, or how to react. A bubbling rage had built within his gut, but he never released it, not wanting to upset Ciel any further than he already was. It had taken a lot of courage for Ciel to admit such a thing.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you," he had promised, hugging Ciel close, meaning every word.

"Don't promise something like that," Ciel replied, taking him by surprise. Sebastian searched those open blue eyes thoughtfully, not entirely understanding. Then he caught sight of a purpling bruise peeking out of Ciel's shirt collar, and his stomach sunk.

Ciel was so strong, so spirited, always getting back on his feet, even though it was an obvious day to day struggle. Sebastian hugged him that much closer and kissed him on the mouth, as if to suck out his boyfriend's despair and rid him of all his troubles. Ciel had kissed him back fervently.

"I'll be fine," Sebastian was told that day. "As long as you're with me, I'll be fine."

* * *

"Sebastian…if you're hoping to be a chef one day, then why are you going to a community college next fall?"

Said student glanced over his shoulder after flipping a pancake. The aroma of breakfast filled his apartment. He eyed the sizzling eggs and sausage in the next pan, and the waffles and French toast which warmed in the toaster. Waiting in the fridge were chopped strawberries and fresh blueberries, some whipped cream, maple syrup, and chocolate sauce. His stomach growled loudly with impatient hunger for dinner.

"My parents want me to have at least two years of a round-about education," Sebastian replied curtly. "I don't really see the harm in it."

Ciel had come up to the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. He licked his lips in anticipation for their breakfast-dinner as the sweet aromas tickled his nose. "But don't you want to go to culinary school right away?"

His boyfriend shrugged. "Yeah, but to be honest, we don't have the finance for it right now."

"Oh."

Sebastian nodded to the fridge. "You can get the fruit out if you'd like." Ciel offered him a small smile before doing so, and Sebastian turned back to the hot pancakes. He turned over the eggs and switched the waffles with the French toast, moving back and forth between the counter and the table Ciel started to set.

One thing Ciel had come to love about Sebastian was his ability to make normal food look fancy and expensive. He sat down and watched with wide-eyed wonder as his boyfriend arranged the ordinary food on their plates, working them like pieces of art as he decorated the edges with a mixture of maple and chocolate syrup. However, his most favorite part of Sebastian's cooking was the absolutely exquisite taste which rivaled the chefs that used to feed him and his family back in England.

Ciel scooted closer to the table when Sebastian stood looking in the fridge for at least half a minute.

"Ciel?"

"What?"

Sebastian cocked his head to the side, fighting an amused smirk as he folded his arms. "Where's the whipped cream?"

"Come here and I'll show you."

"I don't think so." The way Ciel sat so inwardly gave his plan a dead giveaway. Sebastian moved slowly like a cautious cat, keeping himself as far away as possible. He finally stood by his seat, watching his boyfriend's seemingly innocent face, admiring the small flash of metal when Ciel stuck his tongue out at him. "You're lucky I let you have so many sweet things when it isn't good for your teeth."

Ciel sat back and relaxed as he grabbed his fork. "I'm surprised my braces aren't half rotted away by now; you spoil me too much."

'You've got that right…and Halloween was only a week ago,' Sebastian thought, finally taking his seat, but not forgetting what his boyfriend still had in possession underneath the table. He knew Ciel wouldn't start anything now, not while they were both hungry for their breakfast-dinner. That, and, Ciel often seemed to care so much more for his food than he actually did.

So the couple ate in peace, but by the time the remaining leftovers had gone cold, the two boys had initiated a staring contest over the kitchen table. Ciel was the first to stand up, his hands behind his back, and the moment he started to advance Sebastian pushed back and took to his feet, searching for a suitable weapon. He snatched the chocolate syrup from the table and held it out in order to protect himself.

It wasn't long before Ciel finally revealed the red can of whipped cream, already well shaken and now aimed at his boyfriend's face. An all-out war of sugar ensued, frothy ribbons of white cream and slick chocolate coating them both, and part of the kitchen. Sebastian could care less about the mess once he heard Ciel laugh; it was something he had learned to cherish.

They eventually ended up on the floor, Ciel straddling Sebastian and decorating his face and teasingly licking it off before reaching for the elder's chocolate coated hands and nearly devouring the digits with an eager tongue. Sebastian moaned, wanting another sample of that sugary mouth, but Ciel remained firmly preoccupied.

Sebastian finally mustered the strength to take hold of Ciel's side. He gained his attention effectively and Sebastian took advantage of the distraction to capture that sugary mouth he so badly desired. Ciel melted against him as their tongues danced sloppily together and Sebastian knew he'd never be able to have enough.

Sitting up fully and grabbing his boyfriend by the ass as he stood, Sebastian regretfully disconnected their content mouths, but was nonetheless rewarded as thin legs wrapped around his waist, causing their groins to brush one another pleasantly. Having snaked his arms around his boyfriend's neck, Ciel had already fixated himself with the chocolate and cream on his collar when Sebastian whispered suggestively, "Why don't we properly clean ourselves up now, hm?"

* * *

A/N: How did it get so fluffy and sugary and sweet? I made myself so hungry for a breakfast-dinner now, too. Stupid creative imagination, why can't I cook?!

Thank you for all those who read and reviewed :) I really appreciate the feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Wings of a Butterfly

Chapter Three

* * *

Sebastian had met Rachel Phantomhive twice since he and Ciel started dating. He wouldn't describe their meetings as pleasant, but he couldn't say that they were horrible, either.

Mrs. Phantomhive was kind and quiet, just like her son. Despite her age and the tragedy that had struck upon her life, she still retained her natural beauty. She was humble and on first sight, she didn't appear to be a troubled woman.

Ciel would never say exactly what caused her to hit him. Sebastian had tried on several different occasions to gently pull that information from his boyfriend, but that only had its minimal effect. The fact that his mother was hurting him at all concerned Sebastian greatly, and he wanted to help, and Ciel knew this. But as long as the sophomore kept the details sealed behind his lips, Sebastian would continue to reluctantly put the issue in the back of his mind.

So as kind as warm-welcoming as Ciel's mother had been, Sebastian knew he could never truly come to like her as much as he wished to.

As the classroom clock ticked on its endless cycle, Sebastian sighed for the umpteenth time as he lightly drummed his fingers atop his desk. Most of his peers were talking of the upcoming Christmas holiday and how'd they spend their vacations. Unlike them, Sebastian took to worrying about his boyfriend.

Today marked the third absence.

It didn't happen often, but when it did Sebastian couldn't help but worry. The last time Ciel had been out this long, he returned with large bruises along his sides and a rather deep cut along his right shoulder blade. Of course, Ciel had brushed it off, saying he was fine, but Sebastian had nearly lost it. He didn't understand why Ciel would take such extensive abuse or why he wouldn't do as suggested and call the higher authorities.

"Please don't tell anyone, Sebastian," Ciel had murmured to him, clutching his long shirtsleeve and leaning against his shoulder. "Please."

Pressing his lips together, Sebastian rose with the rest of his classmates as the bell rang. He followed the flow, his eyes catching the multitude of students checking their phones and thumbing texts. A sort of anger grew in his belly.

Ciel wasn't allowed a cellphone because his mother didn't want to pay the extra bills. Sebastian understood that, but it made communication that much harder. Ciel had an e-mail, yes, but it wasn't quite as convenient, as his time was constricted on their home internet. Ciel had given him their home phone, but the first time Sebastian had called, it was Mrs. Phantomhive who had picked up, resulting in a more than forced conversation before she handed the receiver to her son.

He would have to knuckle under and wait it out. The longest Ciel had ever been out of school was a week. Settling down into his next class, Sebastian rested his chin on his palm and stared on ahead.

Patience was the key, albeit a jagged and misshapen one.

* * *

Ciel's hands were unusually dry and rough. Sebastian looked to his boyfriend who stood before him, hands clasped in his. "What happened?" the elder asked.

Gently Ciel tugged his hands away to let them hang along his sides. "I was cleaning."

He was still scanning the younger for anything noticeably different or out of place. Red eyes could find nothing, and he suddenly itched to strip Ciel to look further. "Cleaning?" he asked incredulously, resisting the urge to sit Ciel down and unbutton the boy's jacket and shirt. "For four days?"

They stood together a little ways from their school. The early winter sun was beginning to set, leaving in its wake an orange glow. Ciel looked at him, his blue eyes tired but truthful. "My aunt's visiting," he replied, sucking in his lower lip.

Some cars passed them and the couple started walking again. Sebastian grabbed at Ciel's cold and rough hand, giving it a little squeeze. "I missed you," he said.

Ciel offered him a quaint smile, squeezing back. "Me, too."

For a while they continued on in silence, observing the leafless trees and nearly abandoned streets the cold had caused. A very light blanket of snow covered the ground, most of it already brown and slushy. Some houses and small stores already had their holiday lights switched on.

When they came to a paint-faded bench, Ciel slumped down, dragging Sebastian with him. He broke their hand contact, stuffing it in his puffy coat's pocket. Sebastian watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"Mum didn't do anything," was Ciel's way of assuring his boyfriend that he hadn't been hurt.

Sebastian's brows drew together. "But four days?"

"She's always cared about appearances," Ciel replied. "She just doesn't show it much."

Holding back a sigh, Sebastian slid closer to Ciel, draping his arm across the back of the bench, his fingers brushing Ciel's left shoulder. Bowing his head, he murmured, "Please don't lie."

"I am not lying!" came the immediate response, Ciel's body jumping away and his azure eyes flashing. A flicker of hurt snuck through those gems, Sebastian saw, and he regretted his words a little. The moment of silence floated between them, silently whispering dares to speak their minds.

Bending forward so his elbows rested against his thighs, Sebastian stared at the ground, concentrating on the cold surrounding him. He was never one to yell or become outwardly upset, and Ciel mirrored him perfectly. But it was Ciel who made the first brave move, pushing himself to close the distance between them and grabbing Sebastian's hand.

"I'm sorry, I –"

Sebastian turned and gently caught the side of his boyfriend's face, cutting him off midsentence. He smiled softly before leaning in and capturing Ciel's lips in a chaste kiss. "It's alright," he said quietly, placing another kiss on the corner of his boyfriend's mouth. "I believe you."

Ciel took a breath, and Sebastian could have guessed that the younger was about to cry. But those blue eyes glittered brightly when Ciel gazed up, nodding slightly and mustering up his own tiny smile. "Thank you."

* * *

His boisterous aunt Angelina had arrived yesterday, bubbly and happy and just as Ciel remembered her. She and his mother were more than thrilled to be together again, and their house seemed to light up with holiday cheer. A constant mix of religious and entertaining Christmas music softly filled the ground level, and more outgoing decorations had been added. Angelina had even given him an early gift, a warm and carefully crafted knit sweater, two sizes too big for him.

The school holiday had begun two days ago and today was Christmas Eve. It had grown dark a few hours ago, and the forecast for snow had finally been accurate. His mother and aunt were busy in the kitchen, preparing for tonight's meal as well as getting a head start on tomorrow's.

Ciel sat curled up on the couch, his eyes half-lidded with boredom as the television played some ridiculous Christmas special. Sebastian was obviously spending the holiday with his parents and family they'd travel to see together, so he wouldn't be able to see his boyfriend for another three or four days. Yet he absently glanced at the ceiling, thinking of his room and the neatly wrapped present in his desk drawer.

Smiling to himself a little as he wondered what Sebastian had gotten him this year, Ciel was interrupted as his aunt called for him to help set the table.

As he expected, his mother and aunt prepared too much food for their dinner. Already countless dishes were laid out on the neatly set table, hot and ready to be eaten. Yet he said nothing, already preparing himself to have leftovers for the next three weeks.

The small family sat down after Ciel's mother lit some candles. A quick prayer was said and they each helped themselves.

"So how has school been, Ciel?" Angelina asked midway through as she poured herself another half-glass of wine.

Swallowing some mashed sweet potatoes, Ciel replied, "It's alright."

"Ciel has had very good grades so far," his mother added.

Angelina nodded approvingly. "Have you been thinking about college yet?"

Ciel shook his head and crossed his ankles underneath his chair. "Not really." Knowing where this topic would most likely lead to as he gave a quick glance to his mother, Ciel decided to change the subject. "How's work for you?"

It was as if his aunt had been waiting for that exact question. She sighed with a smile. "It's going very well, actually. The hospital's finally upgraded in some technology that makes surgery much more efficient, and safer." She took another sip of her wine, and Rachel asked about the staff, recalling a recent phone conversation.

"Oh yes, we've hired at least half a dozen more nurses too," she replied. "I was starting to think they'd go on strike or something with all the overtime they were working." From there Angelina took the conversational reins, her sister fairly interested as they covered similar topics. Ciel ate in silence, every now and then poking stuck food out from under the wires of his braces with his tongue.

It was near the end of the meal that Ciel jumped back into actively listening. His aunt had gotten onto the subject of newly tested drugs, and his ears perked when the word "anti-depressant" left Angelina's red painted mouth.

His heart sunk to his stomach, and in turn his stomach shriveled up the moment he glanced to his mother. She had gone silent and no longer looked at her sister, but down at her nearly clean plate. Angelina didn't seem to notice, and pressed on.

"…it's actually been clinically proven, although it's not on the market yet. I think it'll be a prescription-only type of drug at first, and there's this actual seminar patients will be required to go to that'll turn out to be a one-on-one session that helps with the first effects," Angelina continued. "But I've heard it's been really effective on the test-subjects and that the worst symptom is either blurred vision or a nasty rash."

Ciel wanted to excuse himself but he remained frozen to his seat, too frightened of the possible consequences. His mother still had yet to say anything, and his aunt finally turned her gaze onto her sister.

"Rachel, I think it'd be a really good thing to try," she suggested, and Ciel fidgeted in his seat, gripping the sides of the chair and gluing his eyes on the more than half empty bottle of wine. "I could probably even–"

"That's very kind of you, Ann, but I really don't think I need to take something like that," his mother finally replied, glancing up to make eye contact with her sister.

Aunt Angelina had always been spirited, but sometimes a little too much so. "You don't understand, this will be the best drug on the market when it makes its debut! I can even help you pay for monthly prescriptions – all the tests have gone very well and the reviews are all absolutely positive."

Rachel's gaze became stony and Ciel felt as if winter's wind had blown through their dining room. "Ann, I don't –"

Angelina shook her head and leaned over her clean plate. "Rachel, as one of the top physicians in my field, I would recommend this drug to anyone in your state."

Abruptly, Ciel's mother stood up, nearly knocking over her chair. Ciel grew nervous as his mother's stony eyes appeared to glare poison. "For the last time, Ann, I am not in a 'state' of anything. I'm perfectly fine."

Finally his aunt seemed to pick up on the mood she had caused her sister. Waving her hand down, she urged, "Please, sit down, we can talk this over. I only want to see you happy and healthy."

Then his mother started to shout.

Ciel managed to escape when she and his aunt started to fight.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when his aunt rapped softly on his door. Curling out of the corner of his bed, Ciel answered the door, allowing his aunt entry. Silently she took a seat in his desk chair as he perched on the edge of his mattress. Ciel's gaze fell to the closed drawer which housed Sebastian's present.

"Is she asleep?" he asked the carpet.

Dressed in her nightgown, Angelina nodded. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I only want to help."

"I know."

It became silent. Ciel thought he was able to hear the snow falling outside his window. Then he felt his aunt's gaze settle on him, and he finally looked to her. He already knew what she wanted to ask.

Divesting himself of his loose nightshirt, Ciel sat tensely as his aunt came to inspect the handful of bruises dotting his torso. Her fingers ran lightly over them, her calm face twisting into discomfort and concern. Finally she settled back on her heels and looked up at him as he put his shirt back on.

They had had this conversation before, and Ciel was sure this wouldn't be the last time. Quietly, almost timidly Angelina asked him the dreaded questions. He sucked in his lips and averted his gaze as his chest tightened painfully.

"I can't," he muttered, his throat constricting with emotion. "I can't do that to her."

Angelina nodded, taking one of his hands into hers. This was just as hard on her as it was him, Ciel knew that. "But you know it would be for the best; I hate to see you like this, Ciel. This isn't right. Mothers don't do this to their children."

Ciel shook his head. "I'm not going to report mum." He swallowed thickly, blinking back his tears. He was about to say more, but he found that he couldn't trust himself to do so. Angelina pressed her lips together and nodded stiffly. Standing up, she pecked him on the cheek, wished him a goodnight, and left, the door clicking softly behind her.

Sighing raggedly as he curled up into a ball upon his bed, Ciel thought with a silently choked sob, 'Doing such a thing would really break her.'

* * *

A/N: I think I just channeled all my past days' anxiety into this chapter. Not sure if it shows, but hey, I certainly feel better. Anyways, thank you a bunch for all the wonderful feedback. Please feel free to tell me what you think of this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Wings of a Butterfly

Chapter Four

* * *

The grip of winter persisted into April. Snow no longer fell, but icy rain and slush continued to drop from the sky, adding to the miserably cold weather that should've already been replaced with spring.

Sebastian watched the grey sky from the classroom, smiling to himself as he thought of his main source of warmth in this period of coldness.

Ciel had been in a rather good mood the past couple days, and Sebastian wouldn't exchange that for anything in the entire world. News that the younger student's braces would come off at the end of the year had been part of Ciel's happiness, but the rest eluded Sebastian. Every time he'd start to ask, he'd be showered with loving affection and cheesy butterfly kisses.

The school day was halfway done and Sebastian could hardly wait to meet up with Ciel. Although they'd been spending an awful lot of time together as of late, Sebastian could never get enough of his boyfriend.

His current class was still ten minutes short of starting, and the senior looked up as some of the more rowdy students made their usual entrance, purposely tripping one another through the doorway and insulting each other.

Sebastian usually took to never minding these guys; most of the "intelligence" that spewed out of their raunchy mouths hardly ever entertained his interests. Yet today, it seemed that one out of the bunch was terribly upset with an underclassman.

"I have P.E. with him second to last period; I could…"

"…had the nerve to correct me in my goddamn presentation. I don't give a fuck if it was a group thing."

"That's pretty bold of him, isn't it?"

Keeping his face forward so he wouldn't appear to be eavesdropping, Sebastian tensed, blocking out all other noise as he tried to confirm who they were talking about.

"Wait, which class was it?"

"Pre-calc. The little shit's in there only because he's in the advanced group of second-years."

It could be any sophomore in the advanced group, Sebastian told himself. His memories recalled the various stunts this particular group participated in over the course of their high school careers. Detention, suspension…

"Ciel-fucking-Phantomhive, haha! What a brat, thinking he's hot-shit because he's from England with his fancy accent and crap."

One of them kicked another. "You said he's in your second to last class?"

"You want me to…?"

"His locker's not far from mine, you know."

The urge to stand up and confront the now whispering group nearly overwhelmed Sebastian, but he managed to remain glued in his seat. There was absolutely no reason for him to be acquainted with Ciel Phantomhive and sticking up for the sophomore in front of a whole classroom would only lead to petty rumors. Sebastian didn't particularly care if their relationship became known, but he had promised Ciel to keep quiet. It was the least he could do.

Only half of their pathetic plan to get at his boyfriend was thought out before the instructor started class, silencing them. Earlier Sebastian would have force once been ready to pay attention to the lecture, but as minute after agonizing minute ticked, his gut began to squirm.

* * *

Getting up from his knees and slinging his backpack over one shoulder, Ciel thought his day to be finally over. However, a weight he wasn't familiar with landed on his shoulder the second he closed his locker.

He should have seen this coming.

"Why don't we take a walk, hm?"

Blue eyes shifted as his nerves bundled into a tight ball. There were too many people and he was never one for making a scene. Being physically bullied rarely happened, but it wasn't an unusual occurrence for Ciel. The student who walked beside him wasn't the one he had corrected in his earlier class. Glancing every now and then for Sebastian as they continued down the hall, Ciel wondered how many were waiting for him.

Part of him wanted to call out, to fight back. How could this guy become so riled up over a small correction of how to pronounce a word? Surely someone's pride couldn't be that bloated. However, Ciel wasn't stupid. He knew he was physically weak and could never hope to hold his own against these types of guys, no matter how ludicrous their reasoning.

They reached the entrance and went outside and along the sidewalk, passing all the rumbling buses loading with students. Although it was overcast, it was bright out, making Ciel squint for a moment. The instant they were about a block from the school, his arm was roughly grabbed, and he was dragged forward.

His only luck would come from not fighting back. They would see him as pathetic and grow tired of him. Ciel took a large gulp of air as they crossed the street, treading overgrown grass just starting to stand and rounding an empty store.

Three others waited for him. Two of them smoked, and the one he had apparently insulted kicked off the wall he leaned on. Without warning, Ciel's backpack was torn from his shoulders and he was thrust forward.

Resigning himself to remain silent and try not to breathe in the nasty fumes around him, Ciel was caught by the senior and lugged forward. "Think you're hot-shit, huh, Phantomhive?" the senior growled with a detached chuckle. Ciel was shaken roughly. "We'll do you the honor of screwing that mouth of yours shut."

Thrown back, Ciel was only able to brace himself on the heels of his hands, which immediately scraped against the uprooted concrete ground. The student who had escorted him here was quick to grab the back of his shirt and yank him up. In the process of feeling his back grazing against the sharp stone, Ciel heard the soft sound of fabric ripping.

Then suddenly everything went very still. The students had become a little noisy when he was pushed back, but now they all were silent. Cracking his eyes open, Ciel was flustered to find that they were all merely staring at him in shock.

It didn't take long for Ciel to realize why they were staring. His shirt had been drawn up half way, revealing his overly-bruised stomach. Black and dark blue and purple dotted his light skin, almost as if he had painted some kind of horrific masterpiece upon his body.

His breath gushed from his mouth as Ciel finally focused on the senior, whose lips were moving with inaudible astonishment. Clutching the hem of his shirt, Ciel made to scoot back, hoping for escape. Yet he was interrupted.

"Hey! What _the hell_ do you think you're doing?!"

Time resumed and the four seniors huddled together. One raised his hands and narrowed his eyes. "We're leaving; this kid's messed up, man, showing us that disgusting crap," they turned to go, "What a queer." Then they were out of sight.

For a moment Ciel sat, stupefied. Then familiar hands found him and helped him up. Red eyes bore into his own blue, checking him over like a protective mother. With a half cough, half gasp, Ciel finally came to.

"Sebastian-!" Smushing his face into the other's front, Ciel melded into the warmth before him, biting his lips from making any other sounds. Arms tightly wrapped around him, lips caressing words against his ear, reassuring him until he felt safe once again.

* * *

Sebastian entered his bathroom, phone in hand. Ciel sat in the tub, warm water and bubbles surrounding him and making Sebastian smile at the display. Wagging the phone, he informed, "I just called your house and didn't get an answer."

Blue eyes meandered their way to him. Ciel had been very quiet the whole way back to the apartment, but Sebastian knew he didn't have to worry too much. A sudsy arm reached out. "I'll leave a message, then."

Handing the phone to his boyfriend, Sebastian lowered himself to sit on the bathmat beside the tub. As Ciel dialed his number, Sebastian took to silently looking at the cut on his boyfriend's upper arm. He knew it was deep and partly sewn up with stitches Ciel had started to pick out. He inwardly sighed, knowing he'd have to clear away the crusted scab and dried blood. It would be painful for Ciel, but it had to be done.

"…staying the night at Sebastian's. He's helping me with a school project. I'll be back tomorrow before noon. Love you, bye." The phone beeped and Sebastian tore his gaze from the injured arm to take the device back, setting it along the sink's counter.

Ciel sunk until the surface of the water separated his lips and wetted the tips of his hair. Sebastian watched him with a calm smile, hoping his boyfriend would lighten up. Eventually blue eyes caught his crimson. "What?" the boy asked defensively.

Sebastian shook his head. "You look cute."

The younger student blushed profusely, immediately looking away and sinking down to his nose. Sebastian chuckled and went to his knees, reaching out to cup the side of Ciel's head. Leaning over the clean porcelain and warm water, he placed a kiss to Ciel's temple.

"Ciel…" he whispered, purposely lowering his voice, as well as his hand until it slipped into the water. Little by little his kisses started to coax Ciel out of the water, and Sebastian took to lightly nipping at his boyfriend's lips. But the younger started to squirm as his wandering hand began to lightly trace his chest.

Suppressing a squeak, Ciel shifted against the slippery porcelain beneath him. Fingers tweaked at his nipples, the heat of the bath becoming hazy around him as Sebastian finally captured his mouth, tongue intent on exploring.

Ciel quivered beneath him as he allowed his hand to delve further underneath the bubbly water, gently roaming over a taut stomach and stroking the sophomore's inner thighs until Ciel finally cried out with a buck of his hips.

Water sloshed against Sebastian's face as Ciel jerked away with a breathy moan. His face was pink with arousal, his lips puffy from their long kiss. Sebastian leaned down to peck a wet shoulder, Ciel's cloudy blue eyes watching him before closing altogether.

Ignoring his own hardness, Sebastian concentrated on what he could not see below the water. Ciel whimpered incoherently as he gripped his boyfriend's length, slowly stroking it to full life and relishing the sounds Ciel made.

He wanted so badly to take away everything that hurt Ciel. He hated seeing Ciel so sad all the time, so helplessly alone in his struggle to remain on his own two feet. Closing his eyes, Sebastian could care less about whether or not he got soaked as he rested his head against his boyfriend's trembling shoulder, moving his hand faster and adjusting the pressure until Ciel squirmed with pleasure.

"Ahm…ah-ah, Sebast-iann…"

If he could piece his little butterfly back together, maybe, just maybe he could bring back a small part of the boy who had been so happy and carefree. Gently Sebastian planted a damp kiss to Ciel's neck, feeling the body beneath him curling in.

His thumb rubbed the head and he slowed down his pace, making Ciel pant with want. Then suddenly the smaller twisted violently, throwing his left arm around Sebastian's neck and pulling him in for a firm kiss. Pressing back passionately until he was out of breath, Sebastian pulled away after a moment until their gazes steadied on one another. Flicking his fingers, he whispered with all sincerity, "I love you."

Ciel's toes curled and with a whimper he came. Sebastian cradled his head once more, feeling the other slowly melt in his hands. Seeing the haze still settling in those blue eyes, Sebastian took it upon himself to clean what he could, murmuring sweet nothings to his boyfriend and even drawing out a smile.

* * *

Biting back the pain was something Ciel had learned to do. Yet he still clutched to the mattress' edge for dear life as Sebastian applied the hated alcohol to his open wound before tightly bandaging it up.

"You need to stop picking at your cuts," Sebastian chided lightly, bracing himself against the open wince Ciel purposely displayed. The younger said nothing as he finished up with a particularly harsh tug, hoping to make his point. "Seeing you covered in bruises is hard enough as it is…but scars?"

Pouting, Ciel pushed away from his boyfriend, knowing clearly what Sebastian was trying to do. Flopping back, he rolled to the middle of the bed, trying to escape the guilt which was starting to creep on him. He hated seeing that pained look in Sebastian's eyes.

Because of his situation, he always felt as if he were battling himself. Ciel didn't know where or when it happened, but something had broken inside him, urging him to not care so much about his injuries. A soft voice was constantly whispering sweetly to him that things would get better, and it was something he wanted to believe. Yet in the long run, Ciel knew that the line to cross which would cascade him into even deeper despair and numbness had yet to come before him.

At some point Ciel had promised himself never to cross that line. He couldn't let it all spiral out of his control, he wouldn't allow it. But sadly, the battle was becoming more and more difficult to stand against.

The mattress lifted as the senior exited the bedroom to replace the first-aid kit. Sighing into the comforter and curling into a ball, Ciel merely concentrated on the pulsating sensation in his arm, hoping to forget everything else.

He was nearly dozing when the overhead lights were shut off, dimming the room. Turning immediately into the warmth that encompassed him, Ciel replied quietly, "I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Feel free to tell me what you think~!


	5. Chapter 5

Wings of a Butterfly

Chapter Five

* * *

Although he would never admit it, Ciel was terrified this day would come.

The numerous police cars and a flashing ambulance outside his home immediately caught his attention as he returned from school. Without even asking what was wrong, Ciel had known that the dreaded day had indeed come.

There wasn't much noise but Ciel felt deaf as he broke into a sprint down the sidewalk. His heart thumped in his ears and tried to pound its way out from his chest. An officer caught him the moment he stepped on the freshly cut grass.

"Whoa, whoa, come on kid, step back."

Yet Ciel wordlessly struggled, his expression pained beyond relief. His eyes locked on the open doorway bound by yellow tape and he could see the countless people inside milling about. A sob caught in his throat, and in an ungraceful heap, Ciel fell.

Somehow this seemed to have the officer thinking twice about his identity. The man's words hardly reached Ciel as he was pulled up and walked to one of the flashing cars. Gently he was pushed to sit down in the door. Then another officer, a woman, came to him.

Placing her hands on his knees and speaking softly, she looked him straight in the eye. "I'm Officer Maggie Bernard; could you tell me your name?"

It had finally happened. She had finally snapped, breaking in half when he was still holding onto a shred of hope for her. He should have seen it coming, he should have tried to intervene and really help her, but he had been shot down every single time. He had been holding onto a false sense of security conjured from his own mind that his mother would turn out okay in the end.

Ciel felt sick, tired, angry, upset. He didn't know what to do and his whole body started to ache.

Lips trembling, he looked up at the officer. "Ciel Phantomhive," he answered bravely, holding back his tears.

The woman pressed her lips together as she looked to the officer who stood behind her, as if searching for further confirmation. Turning back to the boy before her, she slowly began, "Ciel, your mother…"

* * *

His mother's funeral marked the first hot day of summer.

Presently all his bags and belongings were packed. Dreary grey clouds hung overhead, hardly aiding his already dark mood. Aunt Angelina chatted quickly on her phone, finalizing what she could without the medium of paperwork. Leaning against the car, Ciel looked down at his own cell phone she had bought for him two days ago. Flipping it open, he read the first message he had ever received.

'I'll be right there.'

* * *

Angelina was understanding when Sebastian introduced himself as her nephew's boyfriend only moments before she would bring Ciel home to the city. She was actually more than accepting as she embraced the senior, nearly on the brink of tears as she thanked him over and over for staying by Ciel's side the whole time.

Yet Ciel missed Sebastian so much that it began to hurt. The moments to himself at times became pure torture. Ciel's mind was such a mess and the only thing to pull him out of the sea of despair lay in the small gift his aunt had given him.

But the distance sometimes was too much. Physically and mentally Ciel missed Sebastian, only now just realizing how dependent for support he was on the other. Some nights Ciel would simply break down in a fit of frustration, others he would sleep without a care for the world, glad his bruises were starting to finally fade away.

Still, no matter how many texts or calls he would make to his boyfriend, it was never enough for Ciel. Often times Sebastian worked a good six days a week, eight hours a day. Ciel could sometimes hear the exhaustion in the other's voice, and many times he cut their calls short to give his boyfriend a break.

He couldn't visit Sebastian, either. While the older student worked away for money to put into his college account, Ciel had been brought by his aunt to see a number of psychologists and psychiatrists. Nothing was ever against his will; he understood if he didn't receive the appropriate attention now, he'd have problems worse than random bouts of insomnia and depression later in life. Besides, aunt Angelina only wanted to help, and Ciel couldn't bear to hurt her with rejection.

So the summer dragged on, and little by little Ciel's life began to take a normal shape as he slowly healed both in body and mind.

* * *

Ciel's fingers curled into the car seat with anticipation as they drove into his old hometown. Snow fell lightly around them and some households had already turned on their cheerful holiday lights.

Christmas had passed three days ago, but Ciel felt as if he hadn't properly celebrated. His aunt had gifted him with wonderful, although some useless, presents, but those didn't quite fill the void. Neither did the rather short phone call he'd had with Sebastian.

Familiar street signs and landmarks began to come into view and Ciel felt his stomach churn with nerves. He licked his brace-less teeth to quell his growing anxiety.

"Is it right down here?" Angelina asked, slowing the car to a crawl.

Ciel nodded. "It'll be on the left after the pine trees," he answered calmly, surprised he was holding in his excitement. His aunt said nothing more and turned into the quiet but luminescent street. The car ride down seemed to take an eternity.

At last the small but homely apartment complex he hadn't seen in months came into view. Ciel sucked in his breath as his aunt drove into the driveway.

Hitting the cold and hearing the snow crunch under his feet was beyond Ciel as he nearly flew out the door and to the building. Angelina didn't call after him, but merely smiled and went to gather her nephew's belongings.

Getting into the building and climbing the stairs would later be a blur, but Ciel knew exactly when he came upon his boyfriend's door. He stood for a moment, feeling his heart race with trepidation and warmth. Shyly, he knocked upon the familiar door.

Then Sebastian stood before him, and Ciel was suddenly caught in a fierce hug. He clung desperately to his boyfriend's thick sweater, never wanting to let go as he pressed his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck. Tears burned at his eyes but never fell as Ciel was overwhelmed by his boyfriend's scent and love, and it wasn't long before they locked lips.

Panting as he pulled away with a flushed face, Ciel couldn't resist tugging Sebastian back into his arms one last time before murmuring regretfully, "My aunt's waiting outside."

* * *

"You've hardly told me anything about your new school," Sebastian chided playfully as he plopped onto the couch, gathering his boyfriend close. "Are you enrolled in one of those top-notch private schools?"

Ciel dozed but snuggled closer. "No," he answered softly, his eyes watching the colorful array of New Year's fireworks go off on the television. "I told my aunt I wanted a school like the one here."

Mildly surprised, Sebastian continued, "Was it difficult to find?"

"At first."

Smiling at the lack of energy Ciel exuded, Sebastian wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tightly, his attention going to screen as the countdown started. They watched without the noisy merriment as the crowd eagerly celebrated. As the clock hit zero, Sebastian took hold of Ciel's chin and drew him in for a languid kiss. Hands smaller than his own ran up his neck to tangle in his hair and lure him even closer.

Both their eyes closed as the kiss deepened, and Sebastian smiled as Ciel found enough strength to crawl into his lap for better leverage. Running his hands down his petite lover's body, Sebastian cupped Ciel's ass, eliciting a moan from the other as he gently squeezed.

Parting with eyes half-lidded, Ciel kissed and licked his way down Sebastian's exposed neck, his hands mimicking his direction and searching aimlessly for the hem of his boyfriend's sweater. Finding it, he sat back and tugged it up, silently asking Sebastian to take it off. With a smirk, Sebastian did so but not before capturing Ciel's lips once more.

A firm and lean chest he had certainly not forgotten lay before him, and Ciel took his time working it over with his fingers, lips and tongue. Sebastian's hands eased their way into his hair, holding him in place as he released breathy moans to Ciel's ministrations.

Lapping at the skin sensually, Ciel committed Sebastian's scent and touches to memory. He had missed him so much, and although he had undoubtedly gotten better, there was no way he would be willing to give his boyfriend up for anything in the world. Sebastian was his everything, his light in the dark, dark world, and someone he could depend on for anything for a very long time to come.

Circling his boyfriend's navel with his tongue, Ciel gasped as Sebastian gently pulled him up, moaning as his mouth was devoured. Brushing away with a kiss to the corner of the older student's mouth, Ciel whispered, "I missed you." Before Sebastian could reply, he ducked back down and popped the button of the strained trousers.

Sebastian audibly sucked his breath in as a hand tentatively stroked his weeping length to full life. Ciel had scooted to perch between his bent legs, and he threw his head back against the armrest as his boyfriend's familiar touch became more confident.

"C-Ciel…baby," he wisped, his hands clutching tightly at the couch cushions. "Ah…ha…"

Attentively watching with his blue eyes, Ciel moved his hand up and down slowly, every now and then running his thumb over the swollen head. He watched as Sebastian's figure contorted, wondering idly how he had made it months on end without seeing such a beautiful body move.

The moment a tongue swirled around the tip of his hardness, one of Sebastian's hands flew to clutch at slate-blue hair. As in the past, Ciel worked slowly, maximizing his boyfriend's pleasure with his torturous pace. Grunting softly, he had a hard time to keep his hips in place, whispering heated pleas to go faster.

At last Ciel relented, his sides immediately being squeezed by Sebastian's trembling legs as he bobbed his head up and down. The hand in his hair tightened, and that, too, he committed to memory as he listened to his name being called out over and over.

Suddenly he was drawn up and pressed back. Shocked blue eyes stared up at the heady expression his boyfriend wore, his open and breathless mouth immediately being captured.

"I need to see you," Sebastian murmured, locking their eyes. Fingers travelled down Ciel's still-clothed body in a way of asking permission. "Let me see you, Ciel."

Staring for but a moment, Ciel was overcome with silent emotion. Sebastian cared far too much for him, and at times Ciel knew he probably didn't deserve such attentions. But now, as Sebastian gazed at him with such loving concern, he nodded.

Unbuttoning and peeling away his boyfriend's shirt, Sebastian sighed with relief to find what he thought would take a very long time to see. The bruises were no more along Ciel's chest and stomach. Leaning down, he inhaled the lavender scent Ciel always seemed to have around him, relishing in it as he kissed small scars here and there, hoping to make them even better.

Hugging Ciel close, Sebastian pulled the smaller into his arms as he stood up. Ciel looked up to him questioningly, but he distracted the younger with yet another kiss as he carried him to the bedroom. As he laid Ciel down on the bed and tugged the rest of their clothes away, Sebastian couldn't help but feel elated that perhaps someday soon, his little butterfly would fly.

* * *

Ciel had all but forgotten the one-of-a-kind breakfast sitting before him. He stared openly at the college student on the other side of the table, unable to comprehend what Sebastian had just proposed.

"We'll both be graduating next year, and I know that the college of your choice isn't that far from the culinary school I've decided on," Sebastian resumed, smiling against his cup of tea as Ciel continued to remain speechless.

At last Ciel found his voice. "Do…do you really mean it?" he asked quietly. His heart was soaring and he felt lighter than a feather. The calming ambience of the early morning sunshine was all there was to quell his excitement. It proved not to be enough, however, as he stood and walked to stand before Sebastian.

Catching one of Ciel's hands, Sebastian gently tugged the younger to him, pressing a delicate kiss to the other's cheek. Offering a kind smile, he replied, "Of course I mean it. I would ask no other." Gently, he captured Ciel's lips, a small hand moving to cup the side of his face. Pulling away, he asked once more, "When the time comes, will you move in with me?"

Sebastian smiled as Ciel nodded shyly. Drawing him close, Sebastian set him to sit on his lap, one of his hands moving to settle on the small of the younger's back, and the other on a bare leg. Too lazy to get dressed just yet, Ciel had donned on one of his boyfriend's much larger shirts, and Sebastian couldn't help but find the sight tempting.

Arms wrapped around his neck and Ciel leaned his head against his shoulder. He listened to his boyfriend's heartbeat and merely savored their moment of closeness. He couldn't ask for anything more than this, he simply couldn't.

"Sebastian," he murmured, closing his eyes and curling that much closer, "don't ever leave me."

"I never will," Sebastian promised, placing an innocent kiss on his boyfriend's temple. "I'll always be by your side." A moment of silence passed, and having expected Ciel to respond, Sebastian noticed the other was shaking against him. "Ciel, what are you…why are you laughing?"

A loose fist curled against his mouth, Ciel's azure eyes gleamed happily. "You're so cliché," he managed to say through small giggles.

Smiling in disbelief, Sebastian scooped his boyfriend into his arms, startling Ciel at the sudden action. "And whose fault is that? You're the one who prompted me to say it." Before he allowed Ciel the chance to say anything else, he whisked them out of the small kitchen area and back to the bedroom, draping the smaller student across the bed. Looming over the still laughing boy, Sebastian sincerely revealed between his rain of kisses, "But I'm so happy, Ciel. Thank you."

Hands cradled his face, and their quick motions came to a standstill. A blush spread across Ciel's cheeks, but he kept his eyes locked on crimson. "I love you," he said, pecking the lips just centimeters above his.

Replying the same back in a low, hushed voice, Sebastian descended upon his boyfriend, knowing that this morning would be just the beginning.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this au-ish slice-of-life (or so I'm presuming it to be) story! Thank you to everyone who's been sticking with this fic, I think I certainly produced what I had in mind. And, as always, thank you for reading and reviewing, and please feel free to tell me if you liked/disliked it!


End file.
